Undercover
Undercover is one of two heists contained in the Wolf Pack DLC. The Crew must take an IRS employee, only known as Mr. Sturr, or simply, the Taxman, hostage in order to hack into the IRS and steal $25,000,000. Overview The crew begins overlooking a deal between the Taxman and "some big corporation". During this part of the heist, the crew is advised to find wooden planks throughout the apartment building and use them to board up windows, vents, and fences strategically throughout the building. Eventually, the buyers will reveal themselves to be police. When this happens, the crew has a limited amount of time to react, as they will see them and begin the heist. Alex, operating a crane, will bring the limo the Taxman is hiding within, and try to lift it onto the roof of the building, though it is possible he may fail and drop it on the balcony, or it may fall through the roof. When the Taxman has been taken from the limo and moved to the server room the crew has set up, the crew must regularly and violently interrogate him in order to get the three codes needed for the hack. Police will constantly try to shut off the power in order to stop the crew, who must turn it back on to resume the hack. When the hack is complete, and the $25,000,000 is transferred, the crew must make their way to the roof, and escape via helicopter. Walkthrough Objectives * Does not take place in every playthrough; depends on random variables (see walkthrough). Trivia *Undercover is reportedly the second hardest heist after Green Bridge. *Unless three or four crewmates survive the heist on Overkill 145+ difficulty, the cash reward from completing this heist is much less than the "$25 million" mentioned about the transaction. *Both heists in the Wolf Pack DLC require usage of crowbars, which must be found during the heist. *Some walls can be destroyed with the GL40 or trip mines. *At the end of the heist, there is a gap that the crew must jump over to reach the helicopter. One of them then might shout: "You'll need to be a Persian prince to get over that!" This is likely a reference to the platforming in the Prince of Persia series of games. *If Alex successfully lifts the limo onto the roof, he yells "Like a glove!" This is a reference to the movie Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, where after aerially parking a car, Ace yells the line in the same way. *There is no door to the floor that should be "Floor 1". Instead there is just a wall. *The tagline on the poster, "Nothing is certain but death and taxes," is a reference to Benjamin Franklin's quote, "in this world nothing can be said to be certain, except death and taxes." *The brand of the refrigerator where the heist starts, "Kylskop", is a word play on the Swedish word "kylskåp", meaning refrigerator. *Based on dialogue by Wolf, Undercover takes place in Washington D.C. The Washington Monument can even be seen in the skyline. *Even though a civilian appears in the street and can be shot at, he cannot be reached and no civilians spawn inside the abandoned building that the heist takes place in. This makes the cable ties completely useless and forces players to get a cop to cuff themselves in order for the crew to get hostages. *Sometimes if the game lags out or the user experiences syncing issues, when the power goes out, there may be a chance that more than one active powerbox will be open to players. This glitch allows players to effectively choose which powerbox to activate. **There is also another glitch under similar circumstances where the player can skip one of the steps needed to crack the server, allowing the player to finish the heist faster than normal. *At the end of the heist one of the crew will shout "Get to the chopper" when they get to the jump. This is a reference to the famous line from the movie Predator. *On the two screens behind the main hacking computer you can find the four words: ZERO, COOL, ACID, BURN inbetween the hexadecimal code. This is likely a reference to the movie Hackers where the main protagonist goes by the alias "Zero cool" and he gets hacked by another hacker that goes by the nickname "Acid Burn". *When the power goes out and the place goes dark, a flashlight can be seen on the gun wielded by the player. So far this has only worked with the Compact-5 (looking at an AI crew member with this gun equipped will show a flashlight under the barrel). This is the only instance where a flashlight can be seen on the player's gun in the player's perspective. *Undercover is most likely the final heist in the PAYDAY: The Heist timeline, as neither it or Counterfeit is mentioned anywhere else in the other levels. *When the Taxman gives up one of those codes during interrogation, he will say that the password is Starbreezer. This is a reference to Starbreeze Studios, a company that Overkill Software merged with. *When trying to find the escape point before you're supposed to, the escape point appears to be a huge wall which will only be an open area when the IRS hack has been completed. *In the room where Taxman is interrogated, there is a laptop on the table showing a map that would later be used for CRIME.NET in PAYDAY 2. Gallery Undercover screen.jpg|The 3-passcode hack into the IRS. Undercover staircase.jpg|The leftmost stairwell, one of the possible points the limousine can end up in. Video Category:Undercover Category:Wolf Pack DLC Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:PAYDAY 1 heists